


read this if you have dry lips

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pre Relationship, a lot of it, dry lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: boy is interested in a girl and observes her terribly dry lips.
Relationships: The Boy/The Girl





	read this if you have dry lips

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this either cus i was horny or touchstarved but i rlly don’t know

her lips are cracked. she keeps biting them. her teeth pick at the dead flesh and rip them off when she’s bored. her lips are so chapped. there’s a ridge in her lips and it’s coated with blood. and still, she doesn’t bother with chapstick. she keeps biting them. over and over.

she licks them when she needs to. 

he sees her during class. she smiles at her friends cheerfully. unafriad. when one of her friends say an exceptionally funny joke, she laughs. the dried blood on her lips crack and now there’s fresh blood. and she just licks it. 

she started talking to him now. she’s nice, funny, and unafriad of anything. she says rambunctious jokes and makes fun of others but knows when to dial it back. her lips still never get a coat of chapstick though. 

they’re at a bench. it’s the middle point between fall and winter. so it’s extremely cold. he wears a scarf and a long trench coat with a sweater underneath. she only wears a trench coat and a T shirt underneath. her lips look deadly dry. they’re cracking and she keeps biting and picking at them with her teeth. it makes sense, considering its cold. he suggests she should put on some chapstick. she says he should just kiss her so her lips would be better. he ignores it and chops her on the head. she laughs and her lips break apart even more. 

it’s now the dead of winter. it’s a day or two after the snow has fallen. she’s laughing in the park with some kids. she’s helping them build a snowman. he’s walking by to see what she’s doing. she’s waves, he rolls his eyes. an hour later, the snowman is done. the kids are thrilled and she is too. she gives the kids piggy back rides. he almost smiles. then their parents pick them up. and they’re alone. he sneaks a peak at her lips, still dry. the dried blood is still there. their conversation consists of 50 questions. a thing they do when they’re bored. he asks if she’s ever kissed someone before. she’s laughs out a no and states that no one would ever want to kiss her. he says nothing as she immediately questions if he’s ever punched someone. 

it’s snowing. hard. they’re running through the snow. she had wanted to go to his house. so they’re running like hell. they can barely see and she’s squeezing his hand. the winds are too strong. she interlaces her hand with his. it’s cold and feels like an ice block. but comforting. and warm. she points to her closer apartment. they run through the feet of snow. she reached the door and fumbled with her key and quickly opens it. she stumbles inside and her hands slips from his. he doesn’t blame her as he also falls inside. he slams the door shut with his foot and they lie in the living room next to the door panting. 

she huffs out an apology and keeps laying there. he catches a glimpse of her face from his place on the floor. her eyes are half lidded, shes gasping for air, and her hair is slick with melting snow. her lips are not doing so good. they’re cracked and her can see if she smiles too hard, the blood will come back. her lips are glistening with melted snow. her cheeks are red with exhaustion. he crawls over her and now they’re staring at eachother. she laughs at him and puts her hand over her heart. she’s still panting. her lips are still glistening and still dry somehow. her hair is still a mess. he puts down a hand to her face. 

she doesn’t think anything of it as she keeps panting and saying how tired she is. he strokes her cheek with his thumb. her ears are red at the top and he rubs his thumb delicately on the top of her ear. it’s very cold. she leans into his touch and gives a content sigh. she mumbles something about how cold she is. he looks at her lips. they’re bleeding. she’s biting at them and they’re so very dry without the melted snow. 

he inches his faces down as he stares at her lips. she’s looking at him now, blinking innocently. she momentarily stops biting her lips to flash a smile at him. her lips have a thin line of blood running down the middle of her lips. his lips stop before coming to hers. she’s still smiling. he looks at the lifted up parts of her lips. he feels her breaths of air, still tired. unassuming. and then his bottom lip brushes against hers. her breath hitches. her eyes widen. her mouth is open a minuscule amount. his top lip nuzzles against her own. and agonizingly slow, his lips dissolve onto hers. he feels the dry skin pushing against his. she makes no movement in her lips. they’re lips are lying on eachother. no movement. he breaks away. he sees no reaction as she lies there dumbfounded. he gets up and stands there for a moment. 

she also sits up and lifts her hand. she brings it up to her lips. her fingers hesitate before lightly touching her lips. her fingers grazed the skin. her eyes stared blankly at the floor. he stands to the side of her, observing. as she hovers her fingers over the skin, he squats. the doesn’t realize. she only realizes until he runs his thumb over her lips. he feels all the ridges. all the dried skin being pulled. and he pushes her fingers out of the way. he brings his face closer once again. she feels the heat of his breath on her lips. the way his eyes stare into her soul. the hesitation. the way his nose is so close. the way his forehead is colliding with hers. the callouses on his thumb as he rubs her lips. 

his breath hitches, his eyes become uneasy, his lips are pulled back an inch. then a second later, his lips are rubbing against hers. not fully committed. rubbing back and forth. it makes a scraping noise against her peeling lips. and then he pulled back once again, he lets his breath airs on her lips. until he pushes his lips up against hers. there was no trace of non effort. his lips pushed up against hers. trying to elicit a reaction from the receiver. the lips

putting more force. the dried lips stayed motionless. her eyes stayed open as his eyes closed. 

slowly, the lips realized no reaction was being taken place. they slowed their actions. his eyes slowly opened to see the girl sitting there, staring into the wall. his lips stayed. his eyes dropped. his hand slowly fell to his side. before his lips left the warm ness of hers, he felt a push back. and suddenly a hand appeared on his cheek. her eyes lowered, half lidded. her icy cold fingers dragged across his cheek and slowly went down his neck. he felt shivers go up his spine. her other arm wrapped itself around the back of his head. he could see the sparkle in her eye before her leg quickly swiped under his. he could feel the imprint of a smile on his lips as she threw herself on top of him. her limp lips left his for a moment as he stared in shock at what just happened. her hair collected around her face, her legs trapping him, her right hand still on the back of his hand and her left hand caressing his cheek. 

she brought her lips down with no hesitation. her lips mixing with his, she kissed him feverishly. he reciprocated as wrapped his arms around her torso. her lips mangled with his, inexperienced. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful


End file.
